


Polymath

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Unchained Memory [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Look who finally decided to join the land of the living!





	Polymath

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE HOLY FUCK

Of all the blood that covered him, Kevin hated Lauren's the most. Immediately after the murder was over, he picked up his prosthetic arm and headed home for a shower. As he sat on his bath stool, hot water pouring over him, scrubbing fiercely at the blood that covered him, he tried to think of what to do next. It was almost funny — _I've just committed another murder, what next?_ — except for the fact that he truly was lost. Try as he might, he couldn't think of a next step for his life to take.

Kevin quickly grew frustrated, both with how pathless his life now seemed and with the growing realisation that there was _just too much blood to get it all off_. He was tiring quickly — obviously he'd done too much today — and decided to give it a rest. Besides, he still had to clean his prosthetic as well. _Daniel would know what to do,_ he thought. He had this thought quite often, actually.

Kevin thought back and realised he couldn't remember a time when Daniel _didn't_ know what to do. Daniel always had an answer for everything and, from what Kevin could tell, it was always the right answer. He'd ask Daniel question after question and rarely ever did Daniel tire of responding. Kevin's favourite question was, "How do you know that?" to which Daniel always responded, "Because I know everything, sunflower."

 _Sunflower._ Oh, how Kevin missed being Daniel's sunflower. It's one of the things he missed most, those sweet terms of endearment. He felt a sharp pang of sadness as the thought hit him that he may never hear such things from Daniel again.

Feeling he needed to clear his mind, Kevin got dressed and grabbed his cane. A walk would surely help settle his thoughts. He stepped out into the hot desert night with no plan of where to go or when to stop going. He didn't get too far — not even out of the town, really — before he ran into someone. Literally, he _ran into them_. He had been speedwalking (as best he could) with his head down, making sure didn't miss a step, and had rammed right into the guy. Though the man didn't even flinch, Kevin fell backwards with a loud "shit!"

"Are you all right?" the man asked, and Kevin knew that voice. He knew it from years ago and years together. He never thought he'd hear that tone again. Kevin looked up at Daniel with wide (if you could call it that) eyes that only got wider as he saw the — for lack of a better descriptor — _humanity_ in the man looking back at him. "Kevin?" Daniel queried, surprise rather evident in his tone. "You're down an arm."

Kevin laughed. He wasn't quite sure what made Daniel's observation so funny, but he couldn't help himself. His laughter bordered on hysterical — then again, when _wasn't_ he in hysterics? Daniel only gave a tremendously confused expression, which did _nothing_ in the way of making Kevin stop. After a few more minutes, Kevin finally got his laughter under control enough to stammer out an "I left it at home," in reference to his missing left arm.

"You... What...?"

"I left my other arm at home!" Kevin giggled.

"You mean you just—"

"Took it off and didn't put it back on, yeah." A look of realisation passed over Daniel's face for a moment and Kevin, realising Daniel had honestly thought he'd just ripped off his actual real arm and left it, burst into an even stronger fit of laughter.

"You really thought I just _ripped off my arm_ and left it?" Kevin questions.

"...Yeah."

"Oh, that's a good one!" Kevin laughed for a solid five minutes after that and then, composing himself, apologised. "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. I just forget, not everyone knows about the prosthetic."

"Prosthetic?"

"Yeah, a prosthetic. After Strex really got hold of me, I kinda needed one. I only really ever wear it for work, though. You didn't know?"

"No, it looks just like your other. Did they really hurt you that badly? Also, will you _please_ sit up?"

Kevin, from his position lying on the ground, grimaced and responded, "Can't do that. But I could stand up, if you'll give me a hand here." This latter statement caused Daniel to laugh for a full two minutes before he regained composure. "There was probably a better way for me to word that," Kevin supposed.

"You think?" Daniel said, then: "Here, I'll help you up."

Daniel gripped Kevin's right forearm tightly, pulling him up so quickly that he stumbled, falling against Daniel's chest. Instead of pushing away (as any right-minded individual would), Kevin looked up at Daniel. His breath caught as he looked into Daniel's eyes. _Those eyes_ , he thought, _just like how they used to be._

And they were. The soulless blackness that'd been in their place since StrexCorp had "redesigned" Daniel was gone now. In its place, the clear, piercing blue Kevin had lost himself in all those years ago, back when he and Daniel had first met. Now _that_ was a memory to which Kevin wouldn't mind losing time. And if it wasn't for Daniel catching his attention, Kevin surely would have.

"Kevin, are you all right?"

"I..." Kevin faltered. He gently pushed himself away from Daniel. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's– You– You've changed since I last saw you, haven't you?"

"Yeah. That's... part of why I'm here. I wanted... Well, I wanted _you_ , Kevin."

"Y-You wanted... me?"

Daniel nodded. "I want– I want what we had before– before StrexCorp. I don't know if that's possible, but it's what I want."

And once again, Kevin found his breath catching in his throat. "But– You– Daniel, you've _never_ not known something!"

Daniel offered a small, pained smile. "Kevin, I don't know everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway if you like my stuff, please consider [commissioning me](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)!
> 
> (C'mon y'all, commissions are between $3—$9!)


End file.
